


Eventually

by peggy_hamilton



Series: soulmate au's [2]
Category: Political Animals
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggy_hamilton/pseuds/peggy_hamilton
Summary: You are TJ's soulmate, his father threatens you to stay away from him
Relationships: Thomas "T.J." Hammond/You
Series: soulmate au's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660126
Kudos: 10





	Eventually

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr justthinkingofwaystoavoidbusses
> 
> original request: Lots of soul mate AUs, Gemma! Chris Beck Soul Mate Au, Bucky Barnes soul mate Au, just all the soul mate aus where they’re adorable and cute and someone’s scared of being rejected but actually it’s all perfect in the end? Also keep up the amazing work! Hope your days been good! :) xx

When you were younger you had no idea who your soulmate was. Every day you would look down at the name written on your wrist, Thomas James Hammond. You always thought that sounded like a fancy name.

You dreamed of fairy tale castles, a handsome prince, a knight in shining armour to whisk you away. That wasn’t what you got.

After meeting your soulmate, your dream was to become a reporter. You had managed to get a summer internship at a local news agents and you were shadowing one of the head reporters on all her articles, most of which were covering the upcoming elections.

That was when you realised who your soulmate was. Bud Hammond was running for office, and his son Thomas James or ‘TJ’ was your soulmate.

You didn’t tell anyone, what would they say? What would you say? You had no clue what to do with the fact that your soulmate was most probably the next president’s son. You figured that, in time, the universe would bring the two of you together. If not, you always knew where to find him.

After your internship they offered you a part-time job which you eagerly accepted, though you were young you began to establish a name for yourself. In fact, you were doing so well you decided not to go to college and focus on your already growing career.

Two years into your job as an established journalist you got a knock on the door, it was two men in pristine suits who told you that you were needed at the White House.

It was a very nerve wracking experience considering neither of them answered your questions and you weren’t allowed to bring anything to record your visit or tell anyone where you were going.

When you arrived they escorted you through the White House and into a large office where in front of you was more security guards and behind a desk was President Bud Hammond. “Please sit,” he gestured to the chair in front of the desk.

Hesitantly you took a seat and President Hammond dismissed the bodyguards who reluctantly left. “Is it true?” he asked.

“Is..what true?” you asked unsure.

“Let me see your wrist,” he half asked, half demanded. Soulmate marks were a very personal matter but you didn’t want to piss off the president so you showed him your mark, the name of his son on your wrist.

He sighed, “Listen, Y/N. I’m sure you’re a very nice person but we don’t want this getting out.”

“Don’t want what getting out?” you asked, very confused as to what was happening.

“You and my son are soulmates. But my son is a smart boy, destined for great things. No offence to you, but your a man. You’re from a small town, you don’t come from a rich family and you didn’t go to college. That’s not the image we’re trying to sell of the first family. Plus, with your budding career as a journalist we have to take in the possibility that you could use this against us as blackmail for information that should not be released to the public.”

“What information are you not releasing to the public,” you asked quickly, your journalistic instincts taking over.

“None of your business,” he narrowed his eyes.

You sighed, “Why are you keeping us apart. We’re soulmates, surely that’s illegal.”

“If you’ve met and formed a bond, just because I know doesn’t mean I have a legal obligation to bring you together. TJ has no idea who you are or that you’re here, and it’ll stay that way.”

“I’ll have you know that you should trust me. I’ve known about TJ for the past three years and I haven’t said anything, I wouldn’t in the future either,” you told him, keeping up a glaring eye contact. “But thanks for the vote of confidence.”

You stood up, “I’ll be going home now. Please don’t send any more men in suits to my door.”

—

You did as you were told, you never told anyone TJ was your soulmate. Not even after his family left the White House, not when you became one of the most well-known journalists and you could have used it as something to get you higher. You didn’t because you didn’t want to, didn’t need to.

Just as you always thought, the universe has a plan and you and TJ were definitely destined to meet. You were out at a bar enjoying a promotion, your friends were drunk out of their mind at the table whilst you sat at the bar sipping on a scotch.

“A shot, please,” you heard a male voice next to you, you turned to you right and saw none other than TJ Hammond. Your soulmate was less than a meter away from you and you were frozen solid.

Unfortunately, he noticed your staring. He gave you a quick, fake smile and downed his shot, “You recognise me, huh?”

You nodded, unable to speak.

“I don’t get a lot of this anymore but you look pretty star struck,” he chuckled, “You want a photo or something.”

You shook your head, “Y-you’re TJ. TJ Hammond.”

He nodded slowly, “Yes that’s me.”

“TJ Hammond.”

“Yes?”

“As in Thomas James Hammond.”

“This is getting creepy.”

“I’m Y/N Y/L/N,” you blurted out and he froze. “I’m your soulmate.”

TJ reached over and grabbed your wrist and pulled back the sleeve, sure enough his name was on there, just as your name was on his. “Oh my god,” he breathed. “Why didn’t you find me sooner? Clearly you knew who I was.”

You shrugged, “I didn’t want to force that on you, I figured we’d meet eventually. Plus your dad kind of threatened me not to.”

TJ clenched his jaw, “Of course,” he huffed out air through his nose then looked at you. Really looked at you. He took in the colour of your eyes, your hair, the curve of your face and the light smile that played on your face.

“We have a lot of time to catch up on,” he grinned.

You smiled widely at him, “Yes we do,” you agreed.

“This place blows, I’ll show you a place cooler than here,” he said, taking your hand and pulling you from the bar. He paused when he got to the door and you crashed into him, “Aren’t those your friends?” he asked, pointing to the booth with your friends in it.

You shrugged, “They’ll live without me for one night, I just found my soulmate,” you smiled and a large smile spread across TJ’s face. It had been only a few minutes but he already could feel himself falling in love with you.


End file.
